


nightmares

by che_rrry



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/che_rrry/pseuds/che_rrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aftereffects of nightmares require a little comfort. [Riku/Namine, post-KH3D] [oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> importing everything from fanfiction.net!! this was apparently my first fic  
> edit: i revised it and now its better

* * *

 

Riku walked barefooted through the smooth floored hallway, following the distant echoes of what seemed like someone crying. It was 2am. Everything was pitch black. He was only awake because he couldn't fall asleep. And if there happened to be someone else in the exact predicament that he was in, it would be better to somehow comfort them or something, rather than wallow in self pity until morning. And, if following what usually happened, it would be too late to attempt to get any sort of rest anymore, so he would pretend to have slept soundly, and manage to not cause alarm to any of his friends. 

Brushing his hand against the walls for support --though he could see quite well despite the circumstances, and didn't really need to do so, thanks to having trained wearing a blindfold for about half a years-- he finally reached the door of whoever seemed to be in misery. 

 The owner of the door of the room which he now stood in front of was, as luck should have, Namine. It wasn't as if he resented her, it was moreso that the closeness of their bond before made their situation now a bit awkward. It would be strange, in any context, to find a friend who you only knew for a year, yet still found incredibly close and welcome, and also whom, through one situation or another, had managed to fall asleep cuddling with one time or twice, emerge from your closest childhood friends heart. Actually, with the actual context, everything was just even more strange. 

 He was still standing in front of her door, it was still very early morning, and she seemed to have quieted. Probably not because she fell asleep or resolved her situation, though-- they just knew each other well enough to recognize the others footsteps. Added with the fact that everyone was asleep and there was no other sound besides his own footsteps, it would be impossible for her not to realize his arrival. 

 He took a step back, deciding it would be best to leave, and not make the situation any worse than it was-- but then rebuked the decision and put his hand on the doorknob, hesitating again for a moment, but then twisting the knob and pushing the door gently open. Maybe the situation was absolutely unprecedented and slightly  hovering on the edge of crazy, but she was still a friend, and she wasn't doing okay, and as a friend, he should try to help her.

 And completely forget that he had and still does have a crush on her.

 And maybe this decision might not have been the greatest.

Its too late to go back now, he thought valiantly, though half of him regretted everything he ever did and wanted to walk off a cliff.

 "...Naminé?" A cautious statement, said gently enough so that it wouldn't be alarming, but loudly enough so that the small figure curled up (and staring at him) in one of the corners could hear.

 It was still alarming, apparently, as even though she seemed to have acknowledged his presence, she seemed surprised to actually see that he could speak and was real.

"I-um. He-hello. Rik-Riku." She stuttered, as if not knowing what words to say or how to greet the person standing in her doorway four hours before sunrise. Though she had before stayed up with said person to and past midnight to ungodly hours, conversing easily in quick witticisms whilst building pillow forts.

Keyword being "before". 

"I-I, uh-" He felt his face growing warm, and suddenly he couldn't say the words he'd been preparing in his head for the past few minutes, or do anything at all besides stand awkwardly and feel his face glow pinkish red.

 He resolved to take another step forward and close the door behind him. 

 She simply turned her head away from him, not knowing what to do. She couldn't reminisce painful memories and cry herself to sleep, and nor could she just let Riku stand there for as long as he would.

 He made the situation worse.

 He felt a sudden drop in his stomach.

 "-N-Nami..Naminé, I-I want- I really want to help you." It sounded presumptuous and extremely chivalrous, but it was all he could manage to say.

 No response.

 He felt constrained and uncomfortably helpless.

 Unsure on what to do, and how to do what he should do, he walked over to the wall of the corner Naminé has claimed and sat down. In the middle of the wall. Slightly away from Naminé.

 "I-if you want.."

 He stole a glance in her direction.

 "You could sit with me, and we could talk.."

 She peeked out and their eyes met for a moment, before they both promptly looked away, embarrassed by the simple gesture.

 "J-just like.. just like how we used to."

 She shifted, and looked to be slightly alarmed and looked away, and then seemed to be thinking.

 "A-Alri..Okay."

* * *

 

Sitting between Riku's legs, her head nestled against his neck, there were dry tear tracks trailing from her eyes, and feeling a good bit better, Naminé closed her eyes, allowing her sight to fade, and then mumbled, knowing he would hear,

  "..thank you."

 His head was buried in her hair, eyelids heavy. It had been at least an hour, and he was nearly drifting into unconsciousness. He forgot how satisfactory and warm it felt to actually talk about your problems, and actually be listened to. Not taking the time to think his words through, he softly whispered,

"I love you, too."

 He was experiencing serene tranquility and peace until he realized what he had said. That was as good a wake up call as being doused in a bucket of cold water. He quickly reverted to a less casual position and tried his best at rebuking his words.

 "I-I mean, I, uh.."

  

She barely stifled a gasp. Her strand and new heart beat as if it was in a marathon, and just Riku's voice saying "I love you", echoing through her head...

The whole thing was overwhelming. Far too much so. She straightened her legs and brushed Riku off as she stood up, blood rushing to her face and making her face feel obscenely warm. 

 "Me-metoo- I mean, I-I'mgoingtobed."

 She didn't mean to say that first part, but she had already forced their conversion to a close.

 

 "I-s-so am I."

 With that reply, Riku stood up, and quickly and quietly left the room. 

* * *

 


End file.
